Unfrozen
by xKireyy
Summary: Levi is a police officer that is scheduled to go on an overnight shift. But throughout the night, it slowly gets creepier as the time ticks by, and only a doing by his daughter can fix that. Rivaere fluff; oneshot; complete


**A/N: This is my first story for snk so I'm excited! I was driving home from California and literally _every_ song from Frozen was stuck in my head the at the same time soo this idea just came to me.**

**Warnings: swearing, Rivaere (Levi/Eren) pairing**

**I do not own snk!**

* * *

"Eren, I'm scheduled for an overnight shift."

Eren turned around to look at Levi, shifting his attention from the dishes to him. "When?"

"Tonight."

Eren frowned. "But Faith was looking forward to you being home since you were gone all day."

"I know." Levi said, putting on his shoes. "But tell her that I'll spend time with her tomorrow."

"You'll want to go to sleep right when you get home," Eren deadpanned, though there was a small smile on his face. "She'll wear you out in ten minutes."

"You have no faith in me." Levi kissed Eren softly, then their daughter Faith came bounding into the room.

"Dad! Let's watch a movie!"

Levi bent down to go to the five-year-olds eye level. "Faith, I can't tonight."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"My work wants me to stay there all night," Levi simplified, "I won't be home until morning. You'll be here with dad, though."

"But I want to watch it with you! Daddy's already seen it!" Faith complained, throwing her hands to the side.

"Which movie?" Eren asked from the kitchen. Faith ran to the TV and picked up the case, running back to Levi and holding it up. She grinned brightly.

"_Frozen_?" Levi questioned. "Is this the movie you love right now?"

"Yup! And I want to watch it with you!"

Levi stood up and ruffled Faith's dark brown hair. "Tomorrow."

"Aww, dad!"

"_Tomorrow," _He repeated, "don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Faith frowned when Levi walked out of the door, but then went to pestering Eren to watch the movie with her.

* * *

Levi checked into work and drove out to the place he was assigned. He brought a book to read that wouldn't engross him so much that he wouldn't pay attention but wouldn't make him fall asleep either.

Levi checked all the recent stats from the past week. He frowned as he read some of them since lots of incidents were kids getting in drunk crashes. Luckily, no one had died in any of them. That's what he was the most worried about when Faith grew up – when she started driving. He didn't want her making the wrong decisions, but he knew it was her choice if she wanted to or not.

He did admit that he had changed ever since him and Eren adopted Faith when she was only a one-year-old. Of course he never let go of his soldier spirit but he had become a lot more lenient and less rigid, or so Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes at the thought. He became a police officer so he could still feel powerful and not become into some mushy parent. Eren told Levi that was him just being stubborn.

Once Levi caught up with the recent information and made sure that he was ready in case a crisis occured, he got out his book and began reading. He was only in the first chapter, so he wasn't sure how he quite liked it yet.

Occasionally, signals would come in through his speakers but none of them required his help, so he stayed put.

As the night dragged, on Levi was about halfway through the book at this time. He looked at the clock that read _2:43 AM; _he didn't get off of his shift until seven.

He groaned. It was definitely going to be a long night if he finished the book within the next two hours.

His eyes began to grow weary and his irritation grew. He couldn't get sleepy _now_, the shift was only halfway over! Levi sat there for a minute with his eyes wide open, forcing his body to stay awake.

Levi lolled his head to the left and looked out the window, seeing nothing but a flat plain of weeds and darkness after that. He looked to the other side and saw nothing but the same. His hands grew cold – he forgot that when he got tired his mind started to create things that weren't there.

He sat there for a couple of minutes completely frozen. He only moved when he heard a noise outside, making his head whip to the side. Levi's hand went instinctively on the gun placed on his hip, though he reasoned since he was in a car he would be safe from anything that was out there.

Levi scolded himself for getting so jumpy when he was only creating the problem himself. He shook his head and decided to turn on music so it wouldn't be so creepily silent by himself. He knew at this point he would be too paranoid to start reading again.

He turned on the car and started Track 1. He was confused when it started playing a song that sounded like someone shoveling something. If Eren was playing a trick on him and put in a creepy soundtrack he was going to kill him when he got home.

Levi continued to listen to the soundtrack whilst staring at the music player with a dirty look.

"_Stronger than one, stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men!"_

"The hell is this?" Levi questioned, looking through his middle console of the car to find any CD cases that could possibly be in there. He pressed his fingers against his forehead as he felt a headache come on.

_Where the hell did this music come from…_

A sudden remembrance came to Levi's mind.

"_Daddy! Will you take me on a car ride!"_

"_Faith, I don't know if I'm allowed to."_

"_Why not?" Faith frowned, giving Levi puppy eyes._

"_Don't use the eyes on me." Levi looked at his daughter and sighed. "Fine, I'll take you on _one_ ride, but that's all. Got it?"_

"_Yay!" Faith jumped in the back seat and handed Levi a disc. He held it up as to question her._

"_It's the Frozen soundtrack! Let's listen to it!"_

"_What's Frozen?"_

"_My favorite movie!"_

"_Whatever," Levi put it in and right before it started playing, Faith exclaimed to go to Track 2. Levi did so, and a small piano solo started playing before a voice said, "Elsa?"_

Levi's eyes widened as that same song suddenly came on.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

"Ohhh my goddddddddd," Levi drawled out, slamming his head into the steering wheel. He couldn't believe it – he was stuck in his _police car_ with the _Frozen soundtrack; _the_ ultimate disgrace_.

"What kind of father am I." Levi deadpanned. "I've gone to the lowest level of parenthood. If anyone finds out, I'm never going to live this one down."

The song carried on and there was a small break from the singing, and Levi had to admit that it was a good song, but way overplayed since his daughter only sung it about five-thousand times a day.

"Why did I ever buy this for her?" Levi cursed himself as the next song began playing. "I haven't even seen the damn movie and I'm going to know all the stupid songs by the time I get home." Levi continued to spew out profanities as the songs kept playing.

He was _definitely _awake now.

* * *

Levi walked in his house and Eren was already up, making breakfast for himself. His face lit up as he saw Levi.

"Levi, I'm glad you're home safe!"

Levi sat on the counter and slammed his head on the counter, putting a questionable look on Eren's face.

"Um…crazy night?"

"You have _no_ idea." Levi growled. "Next time Faith wants the soundtrack to a movie tell her she'll be grounded if she ever brings it up again and we'll tie her to the top of a damn flag pole."

Eren watched as Levi dragged himself to their room and collapsed on the bed, instantly falling asleep with his clothes still on and guns still attached to his hips. Eren decided not to interject or he might be the one getting tied to the flag pole.

**XxX**

Levi woke up about three hours later to hear the snowman song blasting from the living room. He slowly stalked out of the room zombie-like and went to stare at the TV Faith was engrossed in.

"Dad! You're home!" She exclaimed, jumping up and hugging his leg. Levi stayed dormant.

"Faith, you left your soundtrack in my car."

She looked up at him. "Did you like it?"

Since Levi was tired he wanted to say something nasty about it, but the look of excitement on her face made him pause. He didn't want to take out his irritation on his daughter just for something she loved.

Changing his demeanor, Levi bent down and smiled. "Yes, I did. My favorite song is the one about summer."

Faith's face gained a huge smile on it. "Really?! Come watch with me then!" She dragged Levi over to the floor where she was previously sitting and sat in his lap once he was cross-legged and had taken off everything dangerous from his belt. He set it the farthest away from Faith so it would be nowhere near her touching.

"Where's your dad?" Levi asked her.

"Shopping." She answered quickly then started singing along to the next song that was playing.

"Who's your favorite character?"

Faith paused to think about it. "I like Elsa! She's so pretty! I want to have ice powers like her!" She made motions with her hands as if she was Elsa and then cast them to a random part of the room. Levi smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You have your dads personality."

Faith smiled cheerily at him. "Oh look! It's the corn-ration!"

"Coronation?" Levi corrected. He started laughing to himself as Faith paid no attention to him and mimicked Elsa.

When Eren got back, he saw Levi dead asleep on the floor with Faith still sitting on his lap and singing along.

He raised an eyebrow and set the groceries on the counter. "Faith? Is dad watching _Frozen_ with you?"

"Yeah! But he fell asleep!" She pouted but then went right back to singing.

Eren walked over and prodded Levi with his foot, making him stir.

"Levi?" He questioned with a smirk on his face, "I thought you said you hated _Frozen?_"

Levi opened one eye to glare at him. "Shut up."

He laughed and went to go unload the groceries.

* * *

Eren slipped into bed next to Levi who was half asleep. His sleep-schedule was off all day so he was really tired and Eren didn't want to disturb him.

"Levi?"

He made a grunting noise.

"That was really nice of you to watch that with Faith. I know she really likes spending time with you."

He grunted again.

"I'm sorry she likes you so much," Eren smiled cheekily, "it should be the other way around since you're the one always working."

"I don't mind." Levi said. "I'm glad someone likes me."

"Well I like you." Eren scooted closer to him. "But I know Faith probably does more than I do sometimes."

Levi turned his head to glare at Eren, which made him laugh.

"I'm kidding. Go to sleep, Levi, you're cranky."

"Am not."

"Whatever you say."

Eren turned on his side, and Levi laid there for a moment. After a minute, he turned towards Eren.

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"Is it snowing tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

Levi smiled deviously. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

This time Eren turned his head to look at Levi. "Aren't you just the romantic one."

"I'm not kidding."

"Seriously?"

"Very."

"Oh my god Levi."

Levi started laughing.

* * *

**A/N: That's all! Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! (:**

**-Kir**


End file.
